Let’s say goodbye, the hundredth time
by looseydna
Summary: My first fan-fic MCR. new at this criticism is allowed but only if your not harsh. This fic is a little my chemical romance mixed in with a little personal stuff. i own nothing except my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rachel's POV

It's the summer before my freshman year and my mother decided that the family should move to Belleville, NJ. Goodbye my calm well-known home of Daytona, Fl. I'll miss you and your hot sand and beautiful people. No other place in the world has people as beautiful as here. Even though I never fit in, I loved being here. The people were a great inspiration for my sketches. And no one here knows all my secrets. I guess there are just some things a kid can to them until death.

My mother is a sweet woman but she is very spontaneous. She always wants to do something new, so we are moving from the warm sun to the cold Belleville. Ugh… this is going to be awful. Of all the places in the world, why did she decide here?

17 days later, we have arrived in Belleville.

As we move our stuff in, all the neighbors sneak peeks from the windows. All the houses look the same, well except for my next door neighbors. There is a minivan in every driveway but in theirs, it's a black Mustang convertible.

Bella's POV

Hmm… new kid on the block. She looks cute. I think I'll go introduce myself... never mind. There goes Gerard. Why does he always get the girl? And why doesn't Frank tell Gee about his feelings for him. We all know- except Gerard. But Mike also loves Gee, so maybe that's the problem. Frank loves his friends. They are his family and that's all he cares about. Gee needs to stop with the cover ups and admit his feelings. He is weirdly in love with his brother and Frank. But what would we do if he went for one of them and hurt the other? What could we do?

A/N: So there it is the first chapter do you like? Its me and my friend's fanfic. Its actually my first doing co-authors but I decided to go for it and its my first actually being posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Just then Gerard walked up to Rachel. He takes in her appearance gratefully: blue eyes, short brown hair, and her shortness that would make her fit perfectly in his arms….

As Gee stares at her, she stares at him and takes in his gorgeous looks for the first time: hazel eyes, shoulder length, greasy black hair, pale complexion, and a gorgeous black jacket that fits his body perfectly.

"Hi. Are you moving in or helping?" Gee asked her.

Rae: "Moving in. My mom thought it would be fun to move from Florida to here."

Gee: "Why?"

Rae: "No clue."

Gee: "Well, if you want I could show you around town."

Rae: "Thanks, but I'm exhausted from the flight. Maybe tomorrow? I know that school starts soon, so it would be nice to know where I'm going."

Gee: "So do you want to take a break from moving stuff in? It seems like your mom has enough help… We can hang out at my house, or yours. Whichever you prefer."

Rae: "Let's go to your house. Mine is a mess. Do you have any siblings or pets?"

Gee: "Well does a younger brother count as a pet?"

(Laughs)

Rae: "I guess. So what did you say your name was?"

Gee: "I didn't but its Gerard. You can call me Gee."

Rae: "Mines Rachel, but you can call me Rae."

Gee: "I have a friend named Ray, but it's a guy."

Gee motions towards the door to his house.

Gee: "So do you want to go in?"

Rae: "Umm so does your brother bite?"

Gee: "Mikey wouldn't hurt a fly even if it tried to kill him."

Rae: "So is that your Mustang in the drive?"

Gee: "Yeah I just got it and I worked hard for it."

Rae: "Well what kind of hobbies do you have?"

Gee: "Well I love to sing and draw."

Rae: "I love to draw too. May I see some of your work?"

Gee: "Yeah. Let's go down into my room. It's in the basement though. I hope that's okay."

Rae: "Yeah that's fine."

They go downstairs into what Rae thought would be an awful excuse for a room. To her surprise, it's the most beautiful room she has ever laid eyes on. The carpet is blood red and the ceiling and walls are painted black. Around the room, there are sketches beautifully drawn and slightly colored of city scenes or beautiful girls. There is a basket in the corner of the room by the closet and the only clothes I can see in it are band tees and skinny jeans. When Gee walks back over, he hands Rae a black bound velvet encased book. She opens it and her draw drops. There drawings are different from the ones on the walls. They have a totally different personality.

In these sketches, there are always two lovers covered in blood with bodies strewn around them. These two lovers are always just about to kiss. As every page turns they get closer to the kiss. On the last page they are in a passionate embrace and a beautiful kiss.

Gee: "I know they are a little weird. Sorry, I shouldn't have even mentioned them."

Gee tried to take the book from her but she pulls back.

Rae: "No, sugar. These are amazing and beautiful. I could never draw anything this amazing."

Gee: "You're just saying that. Just give me the book back and forget I showed them to you."

Rae: "No. How could I forget something so beautiful?"

Gee: "You really like them? You don't think I'm completely insane and a possible homicidal maniac?"

Rae: "No. You're too pretty to be a maniac."

Gee: "You think I'm pretty? Wow two complements in less than two minutes… Thank you, _sugar. _

_Rae: "Of course you're pretty. Who in their right mind would think otherwise?"_

_Gee: "That's the problem. Too many people think I'm pretty."_

_Mikey (from upstairs): "Gee!!!! Frank is here and so are Ray and Bella."_

_Gee: "We'll be up in a minute bro. Keep your pants on."_

_Rae: "Who are they?"_

_Gee: "Well, Frankie and Bella are brother and sister. Ray is the other one I was telling you about. You'll see, sugar."_

_Rae: "Why do you call me sugar?"_

_Gee: "I call everyone sugar. Would you rather me not?"_

_Rae: "No its fine, doll face."_

_Gee: "Doll face? That's cute."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_They go upstairs together and Gee introduces Rae._

_Ray: "We have the same nickname. Sweet…"_

_Mikey: "So where did you move here from?"_

_Rae: "From Daytona. So what do you guys… and girls do around here for fun besides question the new kids?"_

_Bella: "Well babe, you're in for a treat. You moved to the perfect street. These guys are the greatest friends you will ever meet."_

_They hear and door open and a girl walks in._

_Lucie: "Yeah and Bella. Well with Bella, she is either your best friend or your worst enemy. Trust me I know. Hi baby." She says as she walks up to Ray and kisses his cheek._

_Gee walks downstairs and Bella and Mikey follow along. Not knowing what else to do Rae follows behind them._

_Rae: "What was that about?"_

_Mikey: "Well…. Hard to explain. Simply put, Lucie is loose, and a well known cheater."_

_Rae: "So who dated her?"_

_Gee: "That's hard to say?"_

_Just then Ray came running downstairs. _

_Ray: "She's pregnant. I know for a fact it's not mine. We never…well you know…. We never got that far. I told her I wanted to take it slow. Don't laugh at me. I know it's been three months but I wanted to make sure she had changed and apparently she hasn't. So I ended it with her and told her never to come back. Happy now?"_

_Mikey: "I'm sorry, man. You deserve better any way."_

_Gee: "Yeah you deserve way better. I'm sorry. You can join the club now. Want to get jackets?" he said with a smile._

_Ray laughed and they all hugged him, even Rae. _

_Ray: "I love you guys!"_

_All: "We love you too!"_

_Just then there is a loud crash up stairs. They all run up and see Lucie running out the door. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_Rae runs after her and chases her down the street. When she finally catches up to her, she drags her by the hair back up to the house and inside. She throws her down to the floor and tells Mikey to go get a broom and dust pan. He rushes to go get it. When he returns he hands the broom and dustpan to Rae. She hands it to Lucie._

_Rae: "Here. Now clean up the mess you made, Mommy!"_

_Lucie: "What are you talking about?"_

_Rae: "You can't be that stupid? Clean up this mess and now. I have things to do and places to see."_

_Frank: "Damn woman. Aren't you pushy?"_

_They all sit down on the couch and watch Lucie clean up her mess. As they wait Rachel asks them where they are going to take her._

_Bella: "Well we could take you to the cemetery. We all love hanging out there. Plus I need some inspiration for my next poem. Gee can we please take her?"_

_Gee: "Alright. She's done anyway. Let's go kiddos."_

A/N: filler chapter yeah its kind of short but I hope it doesn't turn you away!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_They leave for the cemetery and walk quickly and quietly down the street. Gee has his sketchbook in hand and Bella has her journal. Mikey and Ray have their cameras and both an extra set of batteries and film. When they get to the cemetery, Ray and Bella take off in one direction. Gee and Mikey take off in the other hand in hand._

_Rae's POV_

_I guess it's just a brother thing I'll never understand. Dunno, but it's cute how they show their affection for each other. I looked over at Frank and he looked like he was about to cry, so I grabbed him by the hand and took him in the other direction away from the assumed couples. _

_Rae: "So does that happen a lot? Do they usually just walk off and forget all about you?"_

_Frank: "No, but I don't know. That was weird. I'm glad you're here though. Well I guess I'll show you around our little place."_

_They walked around together and Frank showed Rae his little spot where he hides if something goes wrong at home or anything. He even told her that she was welcome there any time she needed it. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. _

_Rae: "Thanks doll. I really appreciate that." She put her hand on his cheek. He did the same and then kissed her on the lips. She kissed back gratefully and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and their kiss deepened passionately. They heard leaves rustling outside their cozy little spot and broke apart. Both started apologizing. They walked back towards the others hand in hand and asked what they were going to do next. _

_When they got back to the house Ray left and walked Bella back home. The answering machine was beeping and they figured it was just Lucie's assumed baby's dad bitching about making her clean or something. Gerard hit the play button. They all listened intently, but the voice they heard was that of a woman from the local hospital telling Mikey and Gee to come into the hospital because their parents had been in an accident. Everyone piled into the car and rushed to the hospital. _

A/N: another short one [ but I hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_When they got to the emergency room it was almost too late. _

_Mrs. Way: "Baby, I'm so sorry this happened. I love you and I'll always be with you."_

_Mr. Way: "Oh my beautiful sons. I'm so proud of you. I always have been. I'll always be with you."_

_Gee: "What are you talking about?_

_Nurse: "Umm…. Gerard? Michael? May I speak to you for a moment? The accident your parents have been in was very serious and the doctor is unsure of their survival. We are going to keep them over night and we will call you if anything happens._

_Gee: "No! I'm not going anywhere. Mikey and I will stay here until they can be released because I know that they will be alright. They are going to come home with my brother and me alive. I know it."_

_Gee couldn't take it anymore and he broke down. He started to cry silently and then his sobs got louder by the second. The nurse gently nudged him into an empty room. It was about an hour before he came out. His eyes were all red and swollen, his voice was cracky and he was shaking. The nurse went to get him some coffee. He sat down next to Frank and Rae, who were still holding hands. Mikey sat down next Gee and held his hand, then rested his head on his big brothers shoulder until Gee put his arm around him._

_A few hours and six pots of coffee later, the doctor came out with the bad news. Gee broke down again and this time so did Mikey. Rae went to go help Mikey and Frank went with Gee. After twenty minutes of babbling and sobbing and mumbling, the boys were finally able to go in and see their parents. When they got into the room they started crying again but this time it was just sobbing. The boys were out of tears and their parents were gone._

_When they finally got home that night they called their other friend Bob to come over, and Ray returned with Bella. They rushed in to comfort their friends and Rae just stood back feeling awful because she didn't know these people yet she felt so at home with them. Just then her cell phone started vibrating in her pocket. She had forgotten she had her phone. She looked at the screen and sighed. She answered the phone._

A/N: another short one sorry [ do you like where the plot is going?


End file.
